Fast
by fuzakeruna
Summary: Kim Mingyu butuh yang cepat. Sedangkan Jihoon sang asisten sadis tidak membantunya sama sekali. Oh, mungkin saran dari Soonyoung bisa membantu masalahnya. "Aku punya saran, coba kau hubungi 14045." Seventeen Fic. / MEANIE ft. SOONHOON & Others / AU / Yaoi. RnR juseyong.
1. Intro

"Kim Mingyu! Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Lihat ini!"

Pemuda tinggi dengan setelan kemeja putih tulang ditambah balutan celana kain hitam rapih mendengus kasar seraya melihat sebuah jam dinding yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Aku tahu _hyung_! Tidak usah sampai seperti itu juga, _ish_."

Mingyu—pemuda tersebut merasa direndahkan saat ini. Asistennya itu berlebihan sekali. Jam yang seharusnya menempel di dinding malah mendarat dengan mulus di depan wajahnya yang tampan.

Ia juga bisa melihat jam tersebut tanpa harus berada di depan matanya seperti ini. Tingginya sangat memadai 'kok.

"Apa lagi alasanmu kali ini, _hm_?" Jihoon—si asisten paling disiplin waktu maupun pekerjaan tersenyum manis. Matanya tertutup. Penuh makna tersirat.

"Di jalan macet."

"Tidak ada alasan lain? Itu yang paling sering aku dengar. Bosan."

Perkataan pedas meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Lee Jihoon, si pemuda mungil. Seorang asisten pribadi Kim Mingyu. Merangkap ibu—tiri—nya juga, mungkin. Dan Jihoon sering mendengar alasan klise tersebut dari sang atasan.

Ya, walaupun Kim Mingyu merupakan atasannya, namun sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk selalu bertanya—sebenarnya Jihoon sudah lelah—mengapa sang atasan selalu terlambat masuk kantor.

Tunggu, biar Jihoon hitung. Kurang lebih ini yang ke lima kalinya Kim Mingyu terlambat. Ditambah hari ini, jadi enam.

Bukankah sebagai seorang direktur yang baik harus menjadi contoh untuk para pegawainya? Ini _mah_ pimpimnannya telat—bagaimana nanti para bawahannya? Jihoon tuh berpikir ke depan. Kurang baik apa coba?

"Kim Mingyu. Aku ingin jawaban jujur." Jihoon mendesak kali ini. Ia sungguh tidak percaya kalau penyebab terlambatnya sang direktur hanya karena jalanan macet. Lagipula namanya hari kerja, tidak mungkin jalanan lenggang.

Buktinya Jihoon bisa berangkat lebih pagi tuh. Dan selamat sentosa saat sampai di kantor.

"Itu sudah jujur _hyung_!"

Jihoon diam.

" _Hyung_ , aku serius!"

Masih bergeming. Menunggu jawaban sebenarnya.

"Duarius!"

Sepasang mata Jihoon kembali menyipit. _Horror._

"Ck, iya iya! Awalnya aku memang terlambat karena itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur jadi—"

"Terlambat bangun pagi dan akhirnya kesiangan. Bagus sekali." Dengan lurusnya Jihoon memotong ucapan atasannya sendiri. Keren, ya.

Mingyu menghela napas kemudian mengangguk membenarkan. Iya, dia memang jarang tidur. Karena banyaknya dokumen yang tentu saja tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

Kalau tidak dikerjakan, lama-kelamaan pasti akan menumpuk. Dan Mingyu bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengundur-ngundur pekerjaannya.

"Oh iya _hyung_ , kau tahu F-Driver?"

" _Huh_? Semacam pembalap mobil?"

"Bukan! Aku dapat rekomendasi dari pacarmu untuk menggunakan jasa F-Driver."

Jihoon salah fokus. "Pacar siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Soonyoung _hyung_?"

Jihoon mendecih kemudian. Siapa tuh? _Gak_ kenal. Mengaku-ngaku saja. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. Sudahlah, kau siap-siap! Aku tunggu di luar. _Meeting_ dengan Lee, Corp. 10 menit lagi dimulai."

Lalu Jihoon menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kim Mingyu tidak langsung bersiap-siap seperti apa yang sudah di perintahkan oleh asistennya yang mungil nan sadis itu. Ia malah menghubungi seseorang saat ini. Nada sambung pun terdengar.

 _"Halo?"_

"Soonyoung _hyung_ , bagaimana caranya untuk menyewa jasa F-Driver?"

* * *

 **Main Character(s)** : Jeon Wonwoo  & Kim Mingyu

 **Character(s)** : Seventeen member.

 **Genre(s)** : Humor(fail), Romance(fail), Drama.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

 **Warning(s)** : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi.

 **xxx_** _ **F(ast)-Driver**_ **_xxx**

* * *

 **Note: Hey-o! Kay bawa ff otp nih. Rencananya mau chaptered, doain ya readers-nim!**

 **Note (2): Sampe sekarang tetep nge-ship ini dua orang rapper seksi. Ga bisa lepas, ottokhaaee**

 **Note(3): Kalau responnya positif, diusahain update cepet buat part 1nya. Hehe.**

 **Mohon review-nyaa!**

 **Salam hangat,**

— **Kay** —


	2. Chapter 1: Background story

Ketika seseorang membutuhkan tempat bersandar untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesal serta beban yang menumpuk—pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kim Mingyu memilih sosok Lee Seokmin sebagai konsultannya.

Tetapi sepertinya ia sudah salah memilih. Memang benar, penyesalan itu selalu datang di akhir.

"Hubungi 14045!"

" _Hyung_ , aku serius!"

"Kau kira aku tidak serius? Aku lapar!"

Mingyu menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, ekspetasi memang tak selamanya indah. Ada kalanya seseorang yang kau butuhkan malah bertingkah memalukan. Sungguh ironi dibalik ironi.

" _Hey-o! Morning! Morning_ ~"

"Berhentilah sok keren, Kwon Soonyoung. Kau tidak keren sama sekali."

Pemuda dengan sepasang mata sipit merengut saat sapaannya malah di nilai sok keren. "Aku tahu aku kece. Dan _English_ -ku lebih bagus daripada kau, Dokyum."

Dokyum—nama samaran Lee Seokmin—yang merasa direndahkan akhirnya berancang-ancang untuk melempar dokumen pada kepala Soonyoung alias si songong Hoshi. Namun tertunda karena si empu pemilik dokumen tersebut sudah mengamankan salah satu berkas penting perusahaan itu. "Berani kau melempar dokumen ini, sudah ku gantung—"

"Rasanya di gantung itu sakit. Hati gundah gelisah karena menunggu kepastian. Apalagi ditambah dengan—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh! Dasar korban _PHP_." Oke, pernyataan tersebut sungguh nyelekit. Tapi benar 'sih, faktanya Kwon Soonyoung tengah di gantung oleh sang gebetan, si mungil nan sadis, Lee Jihoon.

"Sabar Soonyoung _hyung_. Berusaha mati-matian pasti akan berhasil menemukan jawabannya!" Mingyu dengan kata-kata—sok—bijaksana mencoba menghibur salah satu sahabatnya yang merupakan pihak donatur bagi perusahaannya.

Yang sialnya malah kecantol sama sekertarisnya, Jihoon, seorang pemuda imut tapi bohong. Luarnya 'sih lucu, aslinya kejam bak ibu tiri dari dongeng putri dengan sepatu kaca cuma sebelah.

"Jihoon itu suka orang yang kerja keras. Dan kau, harus tahan banting untuk mendapatkan hatinya." Si pemilik dokumen yang diketahui bernama Yoon Jeonghan, lelaki yang cantiknya keterlaluan mencoba memberikan nasihat pada Soonyoung.

Ditambah rambut panjangnya yang bikin iri para pegawai wanita. Mereka butuh pengeluaran untuk pergi ke salon dan sebagainya—sedangkan Jeonghan 'sih cuma rajin keramas aja. Tidak perlu ini-itu, rambutnya sudah _awesome_ dari sananya.

"Kalian itu berniat untuk membantuku tidak 'sih?"

Nah, akhirnya si empu yang punya masalah berbicara. Setelah sekian lama para sahabatnya berdiskusi dengan topik yang sudah melenceng jauh. Mingyu sengaja mengajak mereka bertiga untuk berkumpul di ruangannya guna membantu mencari solusi terkait akan masalahnya.

Tapi mengapa keluar jalur? Kenapa jadi membahas sekertarisnya? Yang punya masalah itu Mingyu. Bukan Jihoon.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa. Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah dapat pencerahan?" Jeonghan bertanya. Kali ini ia serius.

Kasihan si direktur muda yang sudah kusut wajahnya sekaligus dua kantung mata mirip panda terlihat kentara sekali, kalau Kim Mingyu tengah mengalami yang namanya susah tidur.

"Belum _hyung._ Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Mingyu mengeluh lagi.

"Sudah dengar tentang _F-Driver_?"

Serentak mereka yang ada disana menoleh ke arah Soonyoung. "Apaan tuh?"

Dan pertanyaan yang terlontar pun begitu serempak.

"Semacam jasa pengemudi. Antar jemput _gitu_ —tapi yang membedakan adalah mereka yang akan mengantar, sekaligus mengemudi."

"Ibaratnya _F-Driver_ itu supir, kita penumpang kelas _VVIP_ -nya." Lanjut pemuda bermata sipit tersebut.

"Berasa jadi majikan sementara tuh," Seokmin nyeletuk. Namun pemikiran ini disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"Wah, boleh dicoba. Mingyu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka serentak menoleh ke arah yang sama. Pada Mingyu.

"Err—mungkin lain kali. Terimakasih atas sarannya, Soonyoung _hyung_!"

Soonyoung mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya tak masalah.

"Sama-sama, sobatku. Asalkan kau tidak melupakan janjimu!"

Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Dasar Hoshi yang satu ini, "Ya, ya. Nanti aku salamin ke Jihoon _hyung_."

Soonyoung mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Hei, aku lapar." Dan Dokyum yang satu ini tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya; " _I wanna eat chicken! Chicken!"_

"Kau berisik, dasar penggila ayam." Lalu sang lelaki cantik, Junghan, tak pernah ingin diganggu dan cinta ketenangan.

Bukankah teman-teman satu bisnis Kim Mingyu itu unik?

Ya, sangat.

* * *

 **Main Character(s)** : Jeon Wonwoo  & Kim Mingyu

 **Character(s)** : Seventeen member.

 **Genre(s)** : Humor _(fail)_ , Romance _(fail)_ , Drama.

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

 **Warning(s)** : OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi.

* * *

"Jeon!"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, cabai."

"Hah? Itu makanan?"

Yang semula dipanggil Jeon memutar bola matanya malas. Capek hati memang kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makhluk hidup yang satu ini.

"Ayo keluar! Kita jajan ke _café_ biasa!"

Ditambah perutnya yang tak pernah kosong karena selalu diisi makanan. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah si Jeon. Namun terkurasnya uang bulanan karena jajanan seseorang yang ia sebut cabai. Itulah masalahnya. Garis bawahi kalimat tadi.

"Ini baru masuk awal bulan, dan kau mau merampok uang jajanku? Pakai duitmu sana!"

"Tapi 'kan _eomma_ memberikan uang bulanan untuk—"

"Oke. Ini, ambil kembaliannya dan pergi dari hadapanku. Sekarang."

Sebuah teriakan histeris berkumandang dan tak disangka kecupan singkat mapir pada pipi sebelah kanan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau terbaik Jeon- _hyung!_ Aku pergi dulu dan jangan rindu padaku, ya. Mumumumu~"

Wonwoo merasa bulu kuduk merinding seketika. Eksistensi sesosok makhluk berisik kini meninggalkan ruangan. Pada akhirnya, Boo Seungkwan pamit dari kehidupan tenang Wonwoo.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Baru saja ia kembali untuk mengerjakan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda—suara bel pintu depan mengusik keheningan apartemen mereka. Ya, ini apartemen Wonwoo—juga si makhluk berisik, Seungkwan. Yang sialnya adalah sepupu jauhnya dari Jeju.

Dan mereka hidup berdua di Seoul sekarang.

Tambahan; beban hidup Jeon Wonwoo bertambah satu.

Kehidupan ini memang sulit untuk dijalani, kawan. Tidak semudah ketika seseorang yang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam apartemen—eh, tunggu sebentar.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Wonwoo-ya? Aku punya informasi penting, tahu!"

Bolehkah Wonwoo melemper kemoceng yang ada pada genggamannya kepada orang di depannya? Bisa dibilang, mantan tukang begal.

Hebat sekali dapat masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Padahal Wonwoo yakin tampang orang itu penuh dengan kesalahan duniawi. Walaupun wajahnya memang berkedok malaikat gentleman.

"Ada apa Jisoo- _hyung?_ "

Jisoo, atau orang-orang sering menyapanya dengan nama kekinian miliknya; Joshua—memberkan cengiran tampan.

Efek berlebih terjadi pada para gadis dan tante-tante diluar sana kalau mereka melihat senyuman angel Jisoo—tapi, ini tak berpengaruh pada si muka emo Jeon Wonwoo.

Lihat saja, ekspresi datarnya masih terpasang apik di wajah seorang Wonwoo.

"Ada lowongan pekerjaan, aku dapat dari koran hari ini. Mau coba ikut?"

"Bidang?"

"Aku yakin kau ikut. Dan pasti kau mau mengambilnya. Ingat kata-kataku."

* * *

Jihoon masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di atas meja kerjanya. Sebuah kacamata bertengger manis di belah hidung mungilnya. Baju yang dipakainya pagi ini terlihat kasual.

Terkesan santai dan _uhk_ —seseorang disana memaksa untuk mengatakan bahwa Jihoon begitu lucu.

Dan mungil.

Unyel _able_. Juga peluk _able_.

"Psst—psst, Mingyu-ya, kau janji akan mengatakannya, 'kan?"

Lelaki jangkung yang kini terlihat pendek—karena dipaksa berjongkok dan merunduk—ingin sekali melempar buku ensiklopedia tebal yang ada di atas meja.

Saat ini Mingyu serta salah satu manusia sipit tengah bersembunyi di bawah sebuah meja pegawai—tepat bersebrangan dengan meja kerja Jihoon.

Bertanya mengapa seorang direktur bertingkah tak berwibawa seperti saat ini? Jawabannya hanya satu.

" _Hyung_! Kau membuatku mmff—"

Belum sempat Mingyu, si direktur muda menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan dengan lancangnya menutup mulutnya semena-mena.

"Ssssst! Nanti kalau dia dengar, bagaimana? Kau ini diam saja kenapa 'sih?"

Hancur sudah martabat seorang direktur bermatabat nan bijaksana. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya kalau tiba-tiba saja salah seorang pegawainya melihat dirinya tengah bermain petak umpet begini?

Sepertinya manusia sipit disampingnya ingin dimasukkan ke dalam Museum secepatnya.

Jihoon menghentikan bacaannya—kemudian menurunkan buku yang tadinya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Membuat wajah polos tanpa dosa tersebut terlihat.

Pria mungil ini seperti merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mata segarisnya menelusuri ruangan dengan teliti.

Seperti ada yang memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Begitu menghanyutkan.

Dan pria sipit lainnya—Kwon Soonyoung ingin sekali berteriak ala fanboy dan menghambur kepada pria mungil yang tengah ia perhatikan saat ini.

Membawanya ke pelukan hangat seorang Hoshi yang berkarisma tinggi.

Melihat tak ada yang aneh, Jihoon kembali asik dengan kekasihnya—buku.

Soonyoung menyadari bahwa masih ada makhluk hidup disampingnya. Segera ia melepaskan bekapan mulutnya dan melihat keadaan Mingyu.

Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhir.

"Aku belum mati!" Serunya lantang. " _Hyung_ , ini sudah masuk jam kerja. Kembali ke habitatmu sana."

"Ish, baiklah tuan direktur. Ingat, janjimu! Aku kembali ke tempatku. _Bye bye_ ~" Soonyoung melambaikan tangan seraya keluar dari tempat persembunyian secara mengendap-ngendap.

Takut ketahuan oleh seseorang kalau ternyata ia sedang berduaan dengan direktur perusahaan ini—kalau ada gossip mengenai hal ini, Soonyoung tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan Jihoon nantinya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan Kim Mingyu—kalau seandainya berita panas menyebar mengenai mereka berdua.

Soonyoung hanya khawatir tentang Jihoon- _nya_.

Sungguh jahat kau teman seperjuangan, Kwon Soonyoung.

Mingyu beranjak darisana lalu merentangkan tangan sambil bernapas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas.

"Mingyu? Kau sedang apa disana?"

Jihoon menginterupsi kegiatannya—mengambil udara segar—lalu ia memberikan cengiran. "Ah, hanya mengecek laporan, _hyung_. Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu."

Sebelah tangannya—sok—sibuk membuka lembaran dokumen yang ada di atas meja kerja.

Jihoon mengendikkan bahu lalu kembali berduaan dengan sang terkasih.

Mingyu menghembuskan napas karena berhasil mengelabui sang asisten—dan tersadar bahwa seorang gadis tengah melongo menatapnya.

Oh, pasti ini karena keberadaannya.

"Ini meja kerjamu?"

Gadis tersebut—yaitu salah satu pegawai di perusahaannya, sekaligus pemilik sah meja yang baru saja dijadikan tempat persembunyian mengangguk kaku.

Entah kenapa lidahnya merasa kelu untuk membalas pertanyaan direkturnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu." Ucap Mingyu seraya tersenyum dengan tampannya.

Bentuk formalitas, ceritanya.

Kemudian ia pergi menuju ruangannya sendiri. Ruangan direktur. Ruangan pribadainya, iya.

Dan pegawai waita tadi mengalami _shock_ mendadak.

Ini waktu pertamanya bertemu sang direktur. Waspada, Kim Mingyu begitu menyeramkan.

Dapat memberantas hatimu dalam sekejap untuk mengingat seluruh bagian darinya.

Kim Mingyu terlalu berbisa. Racun akan pesonanya pasti telah menjalar ke seluruh saraf otak si wanita.

Berjuanglah agar kau tidak pingsan, wahai pegawai wanita tak berdosa.

* * *

"Untuk permulaan, kau harus mengikuti serangkaian _test_ fisik dan _skill_ , Wonwoo- _ssi_."

Pemuda dengan iris tajam nan mempesona menatap Jisoo yang berada di belakangnya. Kepalanya mengangguk—tanda bila Jisoo mendukungnya untuk menerima permintaan tersebut.

"Baiklah."

"Silahkan isi biodata ini dan kembali pada jam yang telah ditentukan." _Staff_ wanita itu memberika sebuah amplop coklat pada Wonwoo. Isinya formulir. Persis seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakannya tadi.

"Dan, jangan lupa membawa kartu identitas, Wonwoo- _ssi_."

Wonwoo mengerti. Lantas ia mengangguk tanda ia mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Persiapkan dirimu. Dan selamat mengikuti _test_ -nya nanti malam." _Staff_ tersebut bangkit dan membungkuk kecil.

Dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Wonwoo beserta Jisoo yang setia berdiri menemaninya di belakang.

Langkah pertama sudah selesai.

"Aku bilang apa, pasti kau menerima _job_ ini."

"Belum tentu."

Wonwoo melihat tanda sampel yang berada di pojok kanan bawah amplop tersebut.

 _Choi Corperation._

Rasanya ia cukup familiar dengan nama perusahaan ini.

"Tergantung bagaimana fasilitasnya nanti, _hyung._ "

Jisoo menggeleng maklum. Tetangganya yang satu ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Tidak berubah. Seorang perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Terutama soal pekerjaan."

Wonwoo menghela napas. Ya, Jisoo cukup tahu banyak tentangnya.

Sekitar dua bulan ia dan Jisoo menjadi tetangga, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sebagai tetangga merangkap sahabat—Jisoo mengerti akan seorang Jeon Wonwoo pada umumnya.

Apalagi sepupunya. Jisoo sudah kenal sekali dengan lelaki bermarga Boo itu.

Karena satu alasan, Seungkwan sering berkunjung ke kamarnya—tepat di sebelah kamar apartemen milik Wonwoo—untuk bermain atau hanya sekedar cari makanan.

Jisoo 'sih tidak merasa direpotkan toh dirinya juga tinggal sendiri. Stok makanan juga awet. Ditambah keberadaan Seungkwan sering menjadi _moodboster_ tersendiri.

Sudah dianggap sebagai adik sendiri; kalimat inilah yang membuat Seungkwan jadi tak segan-segan merusuh ke kamar Jisoo.

Namun Wonwoo merasa malu. Sangat. Tolong pakaikan _bold_ pada kata _malu_ tadi.

Tetapi Jisoo sungguh tidak merasa terganggu. Jadi niat untuk melemparkan Seungkwan kembali ke Jeju dengan alasan merusuh ke apartemen tetangga sudah tidak berlaku.

Sebab ya itu tadi, Jisoo malah membela sepupunya dan membuat niat jahat Wonwoo tak terpenuhi.

"Ada jadwal malam ini?"

"Untungnya sedang kosong. Jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk _test_."

"Baguslah, semangat Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku dengar cukup banyak peminatnya, jadi kau harus berjuang keras agar berhasil."

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah mengecewakanmu, bukan?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu Jeon."

"Berhentilah memanggilku begitu. Kau jadi mirip si cabai dari Jeju."

Dan kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Jisoo tertawa selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

 _Love-Hated relationship._

Mungkin begitulah wujud hubungan Jeon Wonwoo dengan Boo Seungkwan.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 _ **Note: Diluar ekspetasi. Updatenya lama banget ini dan ya, dengan word yang sedikit.**_

 _ **Note (2): Kay lagi mau menjelang pensi dan begitu sibuk sampai lupa buat publish fic ini. Huhuhu.**_

 _ **Note(3): SEVENTEEN menang kemarin yuhuuu~ AYO tetap dukung mereka!**_

 _ **Note(4): Kay ga mau janji bakal update cepet, deh. Takutnya malah lupa. Ingetin aja ya readers-nim! Diusahakan update yang terbaik kok!**_

 **[]**

 _ **Mohon review-nya lagi yaa!**_

 _ **Terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewers yang sudah merespon fic ini denganpositif, hehehe. Seneng deh!**_

 _ **Kapan-kapan Kay bales review-an kalian, okidoki? Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _— **Kay** —_


	3. Chapter 2: At the moment

Gemerlap cahaya bulan di malam hari membuat seorang pria berbalutkan piyama bermotif _pancake_ dengan gradasi garis-garis hitam secara menyeluruh—membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sempat tertutup.

Kedip-kedip, mencoba memfokuskan arah pandangnya. Dan barulah ia sadar, tepat berada dimana dirinya sekarang.

"Wonwoo _hyung!_ Kau menyeretku lagi?!" Aksi protes tersebut begitu terdengar sampai ruangan kamar disampingnya.

"Berisik. Kau bisa membangunkan tetangga, bodoh." Suara yang lebih datar dan berat menimpali. Setelah itu kembali bergelung di atas selimut yang hangat.

Merasa diabaikan, dikucilkan, disisihkan, dan teraniaya—pemuda yang sebelumnya berteriak, tanpa perasaan menarik selimut yang tadinya membalut tubuh kurus seseorang yang dipanggilnya Wonwoo- _hyung_.

Berhasil mendapatkannya, akhirnya pemuda bernama lengkap Boo Seungkwan tersebut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut curiannya itu dan mencoba untuk menyelami mimpi indahnya kembali.

Merasa dinginnya _Air Conditioner_ menyeruak langsung ke arah kulitnya yang begitu _sensitive,_ Wonwoo terpaksa kembali membuka paksa sepasang matanya yang tadinya terpejam—hendak memimpikan seorang pangeran berkuda putih tengah menjemputnya di jalan raya.

Oke, abaikan mimpi aneh tersebut.

Realitanya, selimut yang tadinya setia bersamanya—kini dengan cepat selingkuh pada pelukan orang lain.

Yang tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Dan yang lebih mirisnya adalah, Boo Seungkwan.

Lebih—dan lebih ironisnya, Seungkwan kalau tidur suka _ngiler._

Selimut yang malang.

Niat hati ingin melempar guling pada gulungan _sushi_ berisi di bawahnya—Seungkwan berbungkus selimut—namun tertunda karena suara _alarm_ yang berasal dari ponselnya.

Ah, benar juga. Malam ini ada _test._

Dengan berat hati Wonwoo bangkit dari ranjangnya dan dengan sengaja menginjak gulungan _sushi_ disana.

Membuat _sushi_ tersebut mengerang protes dan berakhir berguling-guling tidak jelas. _Sushi_ yang aneh, ya.

Pemuda bertubuh kurus tersebut segera berbenah pakaian—yang sekiranya pantas untuk dipakainya nanti. Tidak perlu yang formal, bukan?

Cukup pakaian santai saja.

" _Hyung?_ Mau kemana?"

" _Kepo_. Sana tidur."

"HIH." Seungkwan protes yang ketiga kalinya. Anak itu tak pernah berhenti untuk melayangkan aksi protes malam-malam.

"Aku serius. Jam sepuluh dengan pakaian seperti itu—kau akan pergi ke _Club_ malam?"

 _DUAK._

Sebuah sepatu mendarat mulus pada wajah dengan kedua pipi berisi itu. "Jangan sembarangan. Aku ini pria sejati."

Seungkwan memutar bola matanya jengah. Apa hubungannya pria sejati dengan pergi ke _Club_? Tapi ia cukup penasaran juga dengan tujuan seorang Jeon Wonwoo malam ini.

Oh! Ia baru ingat sesuatu.

"Pasti mau _main_ ya _hyung?_ "

"Bukan. Aku mau _test._ " Wonwoo menjawab seraya memakai jaket pada tubuh bagian atasnya.

Berpikir keras kemudian berteriak heboh, "Kau hamil Jeon _hyung_?!"

 _DUAK._

Pasangan sepatu sebelahnya kembali terlempar dengan target bidikan ke arah Boo Seungkwan.

"Berhenti membuatku ingin melemparmu lagi, cabai." Wonwoo merasa tangannya gatal ingin melempar sesuatu pada sepupunya yang gila itu.

Bukan gila pribadinya.

Tapi gila kelakuannya.

"Habisnya _ngomong tuh_ yang lengkap _, hyung_. Biar _ga_ salah sambung." Seungkwan tak menerima wajahnya sudah dua kali dijadikan _center_ untuk lemparan kuat Wonwoo yang walaupun tubuhnya kurus—tapi tetap saja dia itu lelaki, kawan.

Lelaki punya energi. _Jreeeng._

" _Test_ kerja. Puas? Sekarang ambilkan sepatuku karena aku hampir terlambat."

* * *

 **Main Character(s)** : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo

\+ Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon.

 **Character(s)** : the rest of Seventeen member.

 **Genre(s)** : Humor(fail), Romance(fail), Drama(maybe).

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, non-EYD.

* * *

Malam berganti pagi.

Dan di pagi hari pekerja kantoran kembali melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya. Termasuk Kim Mingyu. Di hari libur pun kadang dirinya tetap masuk dan mengisi meja direktur di lantai atas.

Sesuai _motto_ hidupnya; _Tidak pernah menunda, yang bisa dikerjakan harus dikerjakan saat itu juga._

Namun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, pemuda jangkung tersebut menelungkupkan seluruh wajahnya pada tumpukan kedua lengan panjangnya yang kini bertumpu di atas meja kerja.

Bukan lagi suara pena yang bising guna menorehkan sebuah tanda tangan pada lembaran dokumen—tetapi beberapa hari terakhir yang akan kalian dengar adalah suara _kebo_ sang direktur.

Tepat, Kim Mingyu sibuk untuk tidur.

Bukan untuk mengecek laporan dan sebagainya.

Kebiasaan Mingyu akhir-akhir ini pergi ke kantor adalah tidur selagi ada waktu senggang. Loh, mungkin itu _motto_ barunya? Siapa tahu.

Tak lama sebuah ketukan halus dari arah pintu terdengar. Biasanya mendengar _alarm_ seperti itu—dia sendiri yang menyebutnya begitu—Kim Mingyu pasti langsung terbangun dan berakhir terantuk meja kerja sendiri.

Tak lupa ia bergegas merapihkan penampilannya—coret untuk wajah, karena walaupun dalam keadaan bangun tidur, Kim Mingyu tidak pernah kehilangan pesonanya.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda.

Ketukan pintu semakin terdengar tak sabar dari luar sana dengan volume suara lebih keras. Tetap saja Kim Mingyu masih betah dengan posisi seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas.

Di sisi lain, seorang lelaki mungil nan sipit lengkap dengan seorang _bodyguard_ sipitnya—ah tidak tidak, tubuhnya terlalu kurus untuk dijuluki sebagai _bodyguard._

Dan harap abaikan teriakan protes dari pemuda kurus tersebut, kawan.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukannya _'sih_?" Sebelah tangan si pria mungil gemas untuk terus melakukan tindak kekerasan pada pintu kayu yang tak berdosa didepannya.

Serius, bisa-bisa kadar darahnya naik lagi kalau _begini_ terus.

"Mungkin dia lelah,"

Pemuda bertubuh mungil langsung _connect,_ "JADI DIA TIDUR?!"

Lelaki yang tak kalah sipit menahan napas. _Sial, aku salah bicara_. Pikirnya.

" _Ne, ne_ , Jihoon- _ie,_ mungkin kita bisa kembali lagi nanti—"

"Kau mau mengatakan agar aku membiarkan seorang direktur tidur? Dan apa-apaan panggilan tadi? Menggelikan." Pemuda mungil yang dipanggil Jihoon itu berbalik badan seraya melayangkan tatapan _sipit-no-jutsu_ yang mematikan.

Dan pemuda bermata kecil lainnya, Soonyoung, sudah biasa menghadapi perlakuan kurang ajar seperti tadi. _Well,_ bagaimana pun juga, Soonyoung mempunyai jabatan yang lebih tinggi.

Sebelas dua belas sama Mingyu, sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Jihoon hanyalah seorang sekertaris yang mengabdi pada sosok direktur tiang dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan.

Seperti saat ini, contohnya.

Yah, walaupun kalau sedang dalam _mode_ serius—Jihoon akui kalau darah pemimpin mengalir dalam tubuh tinggi Kim Mingyu.

Tapi tetap saja, Jihoon yang merupakan sekertaris pribadinya lebih tahu soal direkturnya itu. Dan satu kesimpulan yang bisa diambil; Kim Mingyu dewasa nan bermartabat tinggi dengan Kim Mingyu yang masih labil—menghasilkan perbandingan sekitar 35:65.

Begitulah hasil hitungan Lee Jihoon yang katanya akurat itu.

Kembali pada masalah awal, pasalnya Kwon Soonyoung yang terkenal akan tempramennya yang kadang labil juga, tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuan pemuda mungil yang tengah menatapnya begitu dalam—ini menurutnya.

Sedangkan Jihoon mengartikan tatapannya itu sebagai tatapan; _mati-saja-sana._

Pribahasa yang mengatakan bahwa seseorang bisa dibutakan oleh cinta—ternyata berpengaruh pada seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang saat ini salah dalam mengartikan tatapan pemuda mungil bermulut pedas tersebut.

Ia menerjemahkan tatapan Jihoon padanya seperti; _aku-mengerti-dan-ayo-kita-sarapan-sayang._

Sungguh kekuatan cinta yang mengagumkan.

"Soonyoung- _ssi?_ Hei! Jangan melamun di depan ruang direktur!"

Seketika Soonyoung tersadar dari khayalan tingkat tingginya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian menarik sebelah lengan si pemuda mungil lalu menariknya begitu saja. Pergi meninggalkan ruangan direktur yang sangat sunyi seperti tak berpenghuni.

Padahal penghuninya tengah tidur dengan damai. Bukan mati loh, ya.

"Ya! Berani-beraninya kau menarik—"

"Berhentilah marah-marah. Kau jadi semakin imut, tahu."

"Ha? Lancang sekali kau—"

"Kita sarapan, _oke_. Lagipula ini masih pagi dan biarkan atasanmu beristirahat sejenak." Tak lupa kedipan mata maut milik Kwon Soonyoung ia lemparkan pada si pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah melihat adegan tersebut. "Dasar _playboy,"_ Celetuknya.

"Wah, kau tahu tentang diriku? Aku tersanjung sekali!" Soonyoung senyum-senyum _ga_ jelas.

"Ternyata _gossip_ para karyawati itu benar. Kau _playboy_ kelas ikan tuna."

"Yah, terkecuali untuk dirimu. Aku akan menjadi pria setia kalau denganmu."

Di luar ekspetasi, Jihoon malah membalas, "Apa itu kata-kata mutiara untuk menggaet target incaranmu? Hah, ternyata kau sangat berpengalaman sekali."

Nah, Soonyoung, seperti apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan hari itu, Jihoon itu orangnya memang sulit didapatkan. Dan tipe-tipe seperti inilah, yang membuat seorang Kwon Soonyoung naksir berat dengan pemuda imut nan sadis itu.

Apakah Soonyoung termasuk tipe masokis? Entahlah. Biarkan dirinya untuk terus berjuang mendapatkan hati si sekertaris mungil.

* * *

Sepasang mata tajam tengah sibuk menjelajah pada sebuah mading besar yang terpajang di dinding _lobby_ utama.

Mencari sesuai dengan urutan abjad dan— _great!_

Tercatat nomor 45290 atas nama Jeon Wonwoo disana.

" _Wow_ , dengan hasil A+, hebat sekali yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo." Gumam seseorang yang tepat berada disebelah lelaki bermata tajam tadi.

"Terimakasih."

" _Yeah, anytime_ —eh?" Menyadari adanya hal ganjil, segera saja pemuda dengan balutan seragam sekolah menengah atas menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja membalas gumaman kecilnya.

" _W-wait_ , kau Jeon Wonwoo?"

Si lelaki beriris tajam dengan _hoodie_ hitam di kepalanya itu mengangguk. "Ya, dan kau?"

Remaja berseragam yang sekilas melihat penampilan orang yang sempat dikiranya Jeon Wonwoo—dan ternyata dugaannya benar—tersenyum kikuk seraya menjawab, "Choi Hansol. _But, you can call me_ Vernon, Wonwoo _hyung?_ "

Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Jeon Wonwoo tersebut mengangguk. "Kau pasti lebih muda." Balasnya tanda ia menyetujui panggilan si remaja yang bernama Vernon itu.

Terlihat sekali bahwa ia bukan orang asli Korea. "Kau ikut _test_ juga?" Sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya itu. Untuk apa seorang anak sekolahan mengikuti _test_ seperti yang dilakukannya?

Lagipula pasti minimal usia yang ditetapkan tidaklah sampai pada remaja setengah _western_ tersebut.

" _Nope._ Aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan _well_ , itu sebabnya aku berada disini." Vernon melihat jam yang berada pada pergelangan tangan kirinya dan ia berdecak kesal. Sudah hampir jam delapan, rupanya.

" _Hyung_ , aku harus pergi. Kalau tidak berangkat sekarang mungkin aku akan telat. _See you again!_ "

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Lagipula ingin membalas pun si bocah bule itu sudah berlari kencang guna melenggang pergi dari gedung besar ini.

Dirinya tak habis pikir, mengapa bocah remaja seperti Vernon bisa tersesat sampai ke sini? Padahal ia yakin tujuannya pastilah pergi ke Sekolah.

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tak mau ambil pusing. Kemudian pemuda tinggi yang cukup kurus itu berjalan ke arah salah satu _staff_ disana.

Menyadari seseorang yang datang, _staff_ dengan _name tag_ Joshua Hong tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer dan berujar, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Namun ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya.

Sebuah amplop dengan tanda sampel yang sama seperti yang diterimanya kemarin. Kemudian memberikannya pada staff tersebut.

"Ah, yang lolos seleksi rupanya. Mari, saya antar menuju ruangan anda."

"Ya, dan berhentilah bersikap formal seperti itu, Jisoo _hyung_. Kedengarannya sangat aneh bagiku,"

 _Staff_ yang bernama Joshua itu tertawa setelah mendengar perkataannya. Lalu ia tersenyum dengan _gentleman_ seperti biasa lantas berbisik pelan, "Aku sedang bekerja. Jadi, mohon kerjasamanya, Wonwoo- _ssi_."

Wonwoo mendengus kasar seraya melihat pemuda yang sangat ia kenal dihadapannya. Ya tentu saja, _staff_ dengan label nama Joshua Hong itu adalah tetangganya.

Dan memang, Wonwoo lebih sering memanggilnya Jisoo- _hyung_ ketimbang nama bekennya saat ini, Joshua.

Joshua—atau sekarang kita panggil Jisoo seperti biasa, tersenyum jahil seraya memandu pemuda bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan penghuni kamar sebelah apartemennya menuju ruangan yang sudah dipersiapkan bagi para calon pekerja yang berhasil lolos dalam _test_ kemarin malam.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda ketika tahu bahwa anda berhasil dan dapat bekerja disini?"

"Biasa saja. Dan, haruskah aku terbiasa dengan pembicaraan seperti ini?" Sungguh, Wonwoo terlalu kaku untuk masalah seperti ini. Apalagi terkait dengan yang namanya formal-formalan.

Jeon Wonwoo tidak terbiasa. Lalu _backsong_ pun berganti dengan lagu Aku Tak Biasa milik Syahrini.

 _Oke_ , abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Tentu saja Wonwoo- _ssi_. Anda harus terbiasa karena pekerjaan yang menanti anda pasti berkaitan dengan pembicaraan formal semacam ini."

Jisoo masih setia mempertahankan senyum jahilnya. Tentu saja ia tahu bahwa tetangga—merangkap sahabatnya itu kurang suka terhadap hal-hal seperti ini.

Anggaplah Jisoo memang seorang lelaki yang dapat beradaptasi dengan baik. Ditambah pengalaman serta kepandaiannya dalam berbicara, membuatnya cocok sekali dengan pekerjaannya saat ini.

Sedangkan Wonwoo menyebut hal-hal seperti itu—terlalu kaku, katanya.

Jeon Wonwoo tipikal orang yang irit bicara dan yah, suka-suka dia. Sulit membaca pikirannya karena ia termasuk orang yang to the point dan tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jisoo, bukan?

Wonwoo berpikir mungkin ia telah mendaftar pada jenis pekerjaan yang salah.

"Apa aku akan sama jenisnya denganmu seperti sekarang, _hyung_?"

Jisoo yang mengerti makna dibalik pertanyaan tersebut menjawab cepat, "Hm, tidak. Sepertinya sangat berbeda dengan bagian saya."

Dan perlukah Wonwoo bernapas lega sekarang? Karena hal-hal formal seperti itu tidak akan berlaku padanya. Ya, dirinya tidak perlu berbicara santun dan bertingkah sopan layaknya Jisoo saat ini.

Bersamaan dengan perbincangan formal— _semi_ formal mungkin—karena Wonwoo masih tetap berbicara seperti biasanya, tanpa embel-embel _anda_ dan _saya_ , seorang lelaki jangkung berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan.

Setelan kemeja berbalut jas yang hitam beserta sebuah _i-phone_ yang menempel di salah satu telinganya—membuat perhatian Wonwoo teralihkan sejenak.

Sepasang manik kembarnya melirik ke arah pemuda yang kira-kira lebih tinggi darinya sekaligus lebih rapih. Maksud rapih disini adalah penampilannya, _oke_.

Kalau tampan _'sih_ , Wonwoo masih mengakui bahwa dirinya lebih tampan daripada pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Sebutlah dirinya narsis, tapi Wonwoo agak segan untuk mengatakan bahwa pria itu juga tampan.

Pada saat yang sama pula, si pemuda jangkung yang masih sibuk berbicara melalui sarana komunikasi canggih seperti _i-phone_ miliknya itu juga sempat menilik pria yang cukup tinggi—tidak setinggi dirinya—dengan balutan jaket ber _hoodie_ hitam.

Oh, apakah ini akan berakhir seperti pada adegan drama romantis di televisi? Sepertinya tidak.

Karena setelah si pemuda jangkung melihat secara keseluruhan—salahkan objek yang tengah dilihatnya mampu menarik perhatiannya saat ini—segera tersadar kembali. Suara berat yang berasal dari ponselnya langsung menyita perhatiannya kembali yang sempat teralihkan.

Sama dengan si pemuda bermarga Jeon, berkat panggilan Jisoo ia tersadar dari acara tatap-menatap tadi dan segera membalas pertanyaan Jisoo sebelumnya.

Pertemuan yang cukup singkat namun sangat membekas pada memori otak mereka.

* * *

"Iya, aku sedang menuju ke ruanganmu. _Annyeong_ _hyung,_ "

Panggilan pun terputus.

Kim Mingyu menghela napas lalu menyimpan ponsel miliknya pada saku celana berbahan kain yang membalut kedua kaki panjangnya.

Pikirannya melayang pada momen dimana dirinya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria di _lobby_ tadi.

Mingyu sempat merasakan perasaan aneh karena dua buah mata tajam yang kian menariknya jauh ke dalam—menatapnya jelas. Namun pertemuan tadi sangatlah singkat. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya bisa begitu jatuh dalam pesona sepasang mata hitam kelam itu.

 _Err_ —tunggu, kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan semua itu? Sadarlah Kim Mingyu. Dia hanyalah orang asing.

Dan alasannya pergi ke tempat ini pun bukan untuk bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu—yang entah siapa namanya Mingyu tidak tahu. Lagipula ia juga tidak mengenalnya.

Mengingat tujuan utamanya, Mingyu bergegas untuk sampai ke sana. Melupakan sejenak kejadian tak terduga beberapa menit yang lalu.

Melihat sebuah pintu kaca di depan sana, lantas membuat langkah kaki Mingyu kian melebar.

Setengah berlari dan pada akhirnya membuka pinta tanpa permisi sembari mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Seseorang yang berada di dalam ruangan mendongak mendengar suara tak bersahabat yang berasal dari pintu kantornya.

"Mingyu? Habis lari _sprint_?" Pria yang tengah duduk santai pada singgasanannya mendelik heran pada lelaki tinggi di depan pintu—yang masih _ngos-ngosan_.

Mingyu menghiraukan pertanyaan konyol tersebut lalu segera masuk dan mengambil alih kursi kosong di depan pria itu.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya jantungku berdetak terlalu keras,"

Pria yang dipanggil hyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Ha? Kau punya penyakit jantung?!"

Mingyu memegang dadanya—bertepatan dengan posisi jantungnya—dan membalas, "Ini aneh. Aku kenapa _hyung_?"

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa _'sih_? Jangan membuatku takut!" Pria yang lebih tua, yang sesungguhnya bernama lengkap Choi Seungheol itu bangkit dari singgasananya guna menghampiri salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang berlagak aneh saat ini.

"Seungcheol _hyung_ , aku jadi tidak fokus,"

"Mingyu- _ya_! Kau baik-baik saja? Akan kuhubungi dokter—"

" _Ani_ , tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_!"

"Yang benar?" Seungcheol mendesak. Oh ya ampun, dirinya tengah panik karena situasi yang cukup menegangkan gara-gara kelakuan Mingyu yang aneh.

Mingyu mengangguk yakin. Lalu ia menghela napas lagi, setelah itu menjawab, "Ya. Dan detak jantungku sudah kembali normal,"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya penyakit jantung," Seungcheol memijat pelipisnya.

Mingyu datang tanpa permisi lantas mengeluh merasakan ada yang aneh dengan detakan jantungnya—dan semua itu sukses membuatnya panik seketika.

"Apalagi aku, _hyung_. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan yang seperti ini." Mingyu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya dia ini kenapa?

Rasanya tadi baik-baik saja. Dan memang ia sedang dalam kondisi baik. Tidak sedang sakit atau kelelahan. _Well_ , karena tidur satu jam-nya di kantor membuat energi Mingyu terisi kembali.

Namun detakan yang tadi itu—apa namanya?

Kejadian itu bersamaan dengan momentum ketika dirinya memikirkan pemuda berhoodie hitam serta mempunyai tatapan mata yang memikat tengah balik menatapnya juga.

 _DEG._

 _DEG._

 _DEG._

" _H-hyung_ , sepertinya jantungku kembali berdetak cepat lagi—"

"Kim Mingyu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, _hah_?!"

* * *

Suasana hening melanda kedua orang pemuda sipit yang tengah saling duduk berhadapan. Yang satu dengan pandangan memuja, sedangkan yang lainnya dengan tatapan menusuk—dan sedikit risih.

"Jadi, itu usulanmu?"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama kesunyian, akhirnya ada salah satu dari mereka yang berbicara. Jihoon membuka percakapan.

"Ya, bukankah itu ide cemerlang?" Balasan dari Soonyoung lengkap dengan dua alis yang turun-naik membuat Jihoon memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Terserah. Tapi, akankah itu bekerja?"

Soonyoung berpikir sejenak hingga ia dapat menjawab, "Lima puluh persen untuk permulaan. Untuk ke depannya, bisa meningkat—atau malah menurun. Tergantung Mingyu, kurasa."

"Maksudnya?"

Menghela napas kemudian bersiap untuk menjelaskan kembali. Ya, apapun untuk Jihoon- _nya_. Mau disuruh bicara tanpa jeda pun Soonyoung siap. Asalkan Jihoon bisa peka terhadap sinyal-sinyal cintanya selama ini.

"Presentase keberhasilannya, Jihoon- _ie_. Dengan jasa pengemudi yang baru saja ku ceritakan tadi, secara otomatis dapat membuat Mingyu datang tepat waktu seperti biasanya."

"Bukankah kau yang bilang, kalau atasanmu itu selalu menyibukkan diri di kantor sampai larut malam—bahkan dini hari?"

Jihoon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nah, karena alasan itu; jadwal pulang Mingyu yang tidak teratur membuatnya kurang tidur. Jadi, ya, seperti yang kau lihat akhir-akhir ini. Ia kadang datang siang—atau malah sampai meluangkan waktu untuk tidur di kantornya."

Sebenarnya Jihoon juga khawatir tentang itu. Tidak tega juga melihat sang atasan yang terus menerus membela dokumen-dokumen laknat itu ketimbang waktu istirahatnya sendiri.

Berhubung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sedang dalam presentase _naik_ , membuat Mingyu bekerja ekstra agar perkembangan perusahaannya dapat bertahan dan terus berkembang.

Karena pernah sekali, perusahaan mereka diambang kebangkrutan saat beberapa tahun silam. Dan mungkin karena peristiwa itu, Mingyu, yang merupakan direktur muda berbakat—sekaligus pewaris utama perusahaan ini, selalu bekerja keras.

Mengingat pemuda itu juga adalah tipe yang tidak kenal lelah dan gentar untuk menunda pekerjaan—ditambah sifat keras kepalanya itu, membuat kondisi kesehatannya mungkin dapat terganggu.

Dalam artian, Kim Mingyu bisa saja dengan mudah terserang penyakit, bukan?

" _So_ , biar kujelaskan sedikit tentang sistem F-Driver ini,"

Jihoon mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Soonyoung dalam mode serius kali ini. Tapi yah, dalam hati _mah seneng_ karena sang gebetan begitu memperhatikannya dengan baik.

Padahal Jihoon bukan perhatian ke Soonyoung, tapi lebih ke penjelasannya dia. _Ngenes emang._

"Untuk masalah _booking_ , umumnya bersifat per-hari. Tapi kalau memang dibutuhkan, perpanjangan jangka waktu penyewaannya bisa sampai satu minggu, kurang lebih."

Sementara itu Soonyoung menyesap kopi hitamnya sejenak. Haus _bro_ , daritadi _ngomong,_ dikira _ga_ dehidrasi apa.

Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Pertama, dalam hal menjemput, F-Driver ini pastinya selalu tepat waktu. Mau bagaimana pun caranya, ia akan membawa si penumpang ke tempat tujuan sesuai dengan waktu yang telah disepakati oleh keduanya."

"Begitu pula si penumpang, mereka juga diharuskan untuk berkomitmen, sama dengan apa yang dilakukan si pengendara."

"Oh, dan F-Driver ini ada hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu saja. Lagipula, mereka ini termasuk _ehm_ —istilahnya _Private Driver gitu_. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi begitulah yang dikatakan temanku. Karena dia, pernah menyewa jasa mereka."

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan si F-Driver jika penumpangnya terlambat dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan?" Jihoon melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Maksudmu seperti ketika si F-Driver ini sudah _standby_ di depan apartemen, tapi si Mingyu malah asik _ngebo_?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Soonyoung bisa tahu hal-hal pribadi seperti itu. Apakah mereka ada hubungan lebih jauh? Pikirnya selintas.

"Kata temanku _'sih_ , rahasia. Namanya juga _Private Driver_ , apa yang nanti dilakukannya sudah termasuk kontrak yang telah disepakati dan di tanda tangani oleh pihak yang bersangkutan."

"Semacam guru _private, gitu_?"

"Iya, begitu. Kayaknya asik _kan_ , terkadang aku juga ingin mencobanya. Pasti kau penasaran, ya?"

Jihoon menjawab pelan, "Sedikit," _Well_ , ia cukup tertarik juga mengenai jasa pengemudi _private_ ini.

 _'Unik sekali,'_ Pikirnya.

Di jaman _modern_ seperti sekarang ini malah semakin aneh-aneh saja. Tapi, kalau memang itu berhasil pada Mingyu, Jihoon _'sih_ tidak masalah.

Malah ia senang dan mungkin yah—nanti ia akan berterimakasih pada Soonyoung.

Tapi _nanti_. Kalau memang semua itu berhasil secara keseluruhan.

Karena, kebiasaan untuk bangun pagi itu memang sedikit sulit. Apalagi untuk Mingyu yang _notabene_ -nya adalah pemuda labil yang hobi kerja sampai malam.

"Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu menyewa yang seperti itu,"

Jihoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku siap menjadi supir pribadimu, Jihoon- _ie_. Kapanpun dan dimanapun." Kedipan maut kembali dilayangkan beserta senyum karismatik mematikan.

"Berhenti bercanda." Jihoon memandangnya datar. Kenapa Kwon Soonyoung ini senang sekali melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu padanya.

Atau mungkin itu hobinya pada setiap orang? Benar-benar.

Jihoon kembali bicara, mengingat akan sarapan mereka tadi. "Kau yang membayar semua ini?"

"Tentu saja, Jihoon- _ie_. Selamat bekerja kembali! _Fighting_!"

Jihoon merengut kesal mendengar panggilan—sok—mesra itu lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan laki-laki itu. Kerjanya hanya menggoda saja.

"Ya, terserah. Aku kembali, terimakasih sarapannya."

Lantas Jihoon melenggang pergi dari café yang masih berada di wilayah perusahaan Mingyu. Jadi, ia tidak perlu repot meminta Soonyoung untuk mengantarnya kembali ke kantor toh jaraknya juga tidak jauh.

Dan ia tahu, bahwa direkturnya itu tadi pergi ke suatu tempat. Mingyu sempat mengirimkannya sebuah pesan singkat tanda kalau diirnya tidak akan pergi lama.

Jihoon menyetujuinya.

Lagipula keadaan perusahaan dalam kondisi normal dan terkendali. Jadi tidak masalah.

'Mungkin Mingyu butuh _refreshing,_ ' Pikir Jihoon.

* * *

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Note: Ini udah panjang belum? Hehe. Kay baru bisa update bulan Juli, muehehe. Mianhae readers-nim~**

 **Note(2): Untuk penjelasan F-Driver, sebenernya kalian ga usah terlalu mikirin itu. Karena inti ceritanya bukan masalah itu kok. Walaupun ada sangkut pautnya dikit-dikit(?) Jadi, Kay harap kalian enjoy aja baca fanfic aneh ini. :)**

 **Note(3): Sebutlah F-Driver disini sama dengan GoJek online tapi lebih elit, gitu. Muehehe. Lagian nih, Drivernya tuh ga pake sepeda motor, tapi pake mobil. Eaaaa.**

 **Big thanks to** _ **svtbae, 17MissCarat, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, oomuoMingyu, Firdha858, rossadilla17, DaeMinJae, itsathenazi, Ara94, Rewy, Rie Chocolatos, Kim Anita, Beanienim,**_ **dan para** _ **silent reader**_ **beserta yang sudah** _ **favorite+follow**_ **fic ini.**

 **Uuu terimakasih! Peluk cium dari Kay. Hehe.**

 **Mohon reviewnya lagi ya!**

 **Salam hangat,**

— **Kay—**


	4. Chapter 3: How We Meet In A Person

Pijakan telapak kaki berbalutkan sepatu kets hitamnya kini tengah melangkah tertatih. Pasokan oksigen yang masuk terasa berangsur-angsur semakin lemah. Binar pada kedua matanya pun kian meredup. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi sebelah tangannya meraih kenop pintu yang tak jauh lagi jaraknya.

Tetap memaksakan kesadarannya, akhirnya jemari kurus yang terlihat sedikit bergetar itu menggenggam kenop pintu apartemen dengan nomor 117. Kembali mengambil napas panjang seraya mulai memutar kenop tersebut dengan gerakan pelan.

Belum sempat ia menutup pintunya dari dalam, tubuhnya sudah hilang keseimbangan dan berakhir tidak sadarkan diri. Tepat setelah itu, seorang lelaki yang cukup berisi—sebab ia memaksa tidak ingin disebut gendut—berjalan mendekat karena mendengar suara debuman keras yang berhasil membangunkannya dari tidur ayamnya.

Kelopak matanya membulat terkejut sebelum berteriak panik, "Wonwoo hyung!"

* * *

 **Main Character(s) : Kim Mingyu & Jeon Wonwoo  
\+ Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon.  
Character(s): the rest of Seventeen member.  
Genre(s) : Humor(fail), Romance(fail), Drama(maybe).  
Disclaimer : Semua cast yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja, untuk kelangsungan cerita.  
Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Yaoi, non-EYD.**

* * *

Secercah sinar yang menyilaukan begitu memaksa guna menerobos sepasang kedua kelopak matanya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun entah mengapa rasanya terlalu berat dan dirinya enggan untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan realita sekarang.

Terbesit dalam hatinya andai saja semua masalah tentang konflik hidupnya ini akan berakhir jika ia membuka kedua matanya. Andai saja ketika retinanya kembali menangkap siluet dan segala bentuk duniatermasuk keadaan apartemennyaia bisa menjalani hari-hari yang tenang.

Sampai datangnya suara gaduh yang sungguh mengganggu, membuatnya mengerang kesal.

"Hyung~ aku tahu kau sudah sadar dari hmm... sekitar dua menit yang lalu. Aku menghitungnya loh,"

Abaikan suara ghaib tersebut. Jangan hiraukan, Wonwoo. Lebih baik kembali tidur dan menyelami mimpi indahmu saat pangeran berkuda putih mengundangmu ke acara konser Tujuh Belas. Dengan tiket VVIP. Plus sebucket coklat lengkap bersama makanan Itali—

"Hyung, kontak dengan ID Joshua-bokobok dari tadi mengirimimu pesan. Aku tidak membacanya kok, hanya melihat intinya; ada orderan gitu isinya."

Tubuh yang tadinya tergolek—sok—lemah dan seolah menggerakkan bahasa tubuh dengan makna; _jangan-ganggu-awas-singa-galak_ pada akhirnya beranjak bangun karena satu hal.

Ada _orderan_.

"Serius, Boo?"

"Maunya serius apa bercanda, hyung? Aku sih pilih _Pentine_."

"Bodo amat." Lelah menghadapi ocehan tidak berguna juga menguras waktu tidurnya, Wonwoo berniat untuk kembali berbaring di ranjang empuknya sebelum suara ghaib itu menghantuinya lagi dan lagi.

"Tadi juga aku menerima pesan dari ID baru, tidak tahu siapa jadi aku diamkan saja. Sepertinya sih penagih hutang! Hyung, kau kredit motor baru, ya?"

"Berisik! Pergi sekolah dan jangan ganggu aku." Kalimat terakhir seorang Jeon Wonwoo sebelum benar-benar ingin kembali tidur.

Lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah sepupu dan _roommate_ sehidup semati—amit-amit, jangan sampai selama hidupnya Wonwoo habiskan dengan tinggal bersama jenis cabai baru bernama Boo Seungkwan. Bisa mati berdiri nanti. Tidak berfaedah.

"Huh, mentang-mentang lagi demam. Sok akting sekarat gitu tadi malam sampai jatuh pingsan, bener deh hyung, kayaknya ada bakat buat jadi aktor." Ocehan Seungkwan kembali terlontar lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kalau hyung jadi artis, aku siap jadi make-up artist pribadimu!"

"Bodo amat." Ini kedua kalinya Wonwoo mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Malas membalas obrolan yang tidak penting dan membuatnya semakin sakit kepala jika mendengar suara sepupunya yang cerewet itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tekstur asing hinggap di atas dahinya. Wonwoo mengintip melalui celah kelopak mata kanannya dan mendapatkan telapak tangan Seungkwan disana.

"Hm, sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya obat-nya manjur."

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia tidak pernah minum obat, jadi maksud dari obat yang dikatakan sepupunya itu obat seperti apa?

Seungkwan nyengir lalu kembali berkata tanpa beban, "Aku mencium dahimu setiap tiga jam sekali loh! Hitung-hitung sebagai pengganti obat karena pasti hyung tidak mau meminumnya."

Jeon Wonwoo kembali terjun ke dalam jurang yang namanya penyesalan.

Ia menyesal telah membiarkan seonggok cabai tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Kenapa dulu ia tidak menyarankan untuk hidup terpisah namun tetap dalam ruang lingkup yang sama? Seperti halnya Wonwoo yang bertetangga dengan Jisoo.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Namun kini sudah terlambat. Layaknya negara api yang sudah menyerang tempo dulu ketika Avatar masih botak.

"Tapi yang tadi itu serius hyung, tentang pesan berisi orderan. Sudah ah, aku mau berangkat sekolah. Cepat sembuh dan jangan lupa minum susu-nya ya, hyung!"

* * *

"Tumben baru datang,"

"Hyung-ku sedang sakit."

"Kau punya kakak laki-laki?" Menaikkan sebelah alisnya naik, salah satu siwa dengan _name tag_ Lee Chan menatap _sunbae_ -nya bingung.

Seungkwan menyadari kalimatnya yang kurang efektif, lantas menjelaskan kembali, "Maksudku sepupu, dan dia lebih tua, Dino-ah."

"Oh begitu rupanya, hyung." Lee Chan—salah seorang siswa akselerasi hingga kini berada dalam satu kelas yang sama bersama Seungkwan. Kelas XI-A2.

Dino, merupakan panggilan akrabnya—karena ia mengaku bahwa Dinosaurus itu ada yang kecil dan menggemaskan namun pandai, seperti dirinya.

Begitulah jawaban yang akan kalian dengar jika ada yang bertanya _kok dipanggilnya Dino_ kepada Lee Chan.

"Oh iya hyung, baru saja tadi Hansol hyung melewati gerbang—pas di detik ke 8 sesudah bel berbunyi."

Kepala bulat itu menoleh patah-patah. Sudut bibirnya berkedut ingin mengomel—namun tak sampai hati bila objeknya adalah Dino sang Malaikat Gerbang ke Tujuh.

"Si bule jejadian itu, berani sekali dia melewati gerbang kita yang suci!" Tangan kanan mengepal sejalan dengan mulut komat-kamit, bisa dipastikan jika jiwa Pendisiplin yang Maha Agung tengah dilingkupi api merah.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan dia masuk, hah?" Seungkwan butuh kejelasan untuk menindaklanjuti kasus ini.

Sudah lebih dari dua kali bule sok ganteng itu—yang sialnya satu habitat bersamanya dan Dino di kelas XI-A2—melewati gerbang suci sekolah dengan langkah kaki ringan tanpa beban.

Sedangkan bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sebelum si bule itu masuk ke dalam wilayah belajar.

Intinya; TIGA KALI TELAT DAN MENGABAIKAN DETENSI DARI PIHAK PENDISIPLIN SISWA.

"Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan ku gilas wajah bulenya itu dengan kain pel kelas saat piket nanti!"

Dino diam-diam melangkah menjauh melihat temannya sudah mengeluarkan aura pekat nan gelap. Ia juga berdoa semoga Vernon tetap dilindungi oleh dewi fortuna sampai saatnya tiba ajal menjemput—ketika datangnya piket kelas.

* * *

"Nah, Wonwoo, ini berkas kerjamu. Perjanjiannya sekitar jam sepuluh. Intinya kau harus tersenyum—senyum ya, bukan menyeringai. Jangan terlalu datar, cobalah untuk bersikap sedikit... ramah? Ah, pokoknya aku titip pesan; jangan sampai klien kita merasa tidak nyaman dan berakhir memutuskan kontrak begitu saja. Oke, itu hanya nasehat singkat dariku. Yang kutahu kau selalu saja memakai wajah _emo_ -mu itu setiap saat. Tapi, sekali saja coba untuk sedikit berekspresi, ya? Ini _orderan_ pertamamu, jangan pernah meninggalkan kesan buruk dengan klien kita. Oh iya, ruangan pertemuannya di lantai dua—dekat dengan koridor sebelah selatan. Kalau tersesat, tanya saja pada pegawai lain yang kebetulan lewat. Pasti mereka akan membantu, sip. Disini orangnya baik-baik, jadi tidak perlu sungkan. Yah, jenisnya sama seperti aku ini. Kau bisa menjadikanku sebagai contoh teladan, Jeon. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke posisiku. Semangat di hari pertamamu!"

Jeon Wonwoo cuma bisa _facepalm_. Nasehat singkat, katanya? Sedangkan kedua telinganya sudah panas sedari tadi. Untung saja yang barusan itu Jisoo, kalau misalnya Seungkwan—rasanya ingin angkat kaki dari sana kemudian bergegas mencari pekerjaan baru.

Bukannya Wonwoo tidak bisa senyum, ia hanya malas. Lagi pula kalau sering tersenyum, pesonanya pasti akan meningkat drastis. Jadi, demi menjaga agar kondisi dan situasi tetap kondusif, Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah _emo_ -nya setiap hari. Bukan menebar senyuman memikat, oke.

Setelah mendengar ocehan Seungkwan tadi pagi; sejujurnya ia tidak mendengarkan, hanya masuk melalui telinga sebelah kanan lalu kembali keluar lewat telinga kiri. Kalimat yang ia tangkap hanya bagian _'Tapi yang tadi itu serius hyung, tentang pesan berisi orderan.'_ saja.

Maka dari itu, Wonwoo datang ke kantor meski suhu badannya masih terbilang cukup hangat—ia tetap memaksakan dirinya pergi ke sana. Baru saja ia bertemu dengan tetangga apartemennya, Jisoo, yang semena-mena menyerahkan berkas yang sungguh dia tidak tahu apa isinya serta apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Iya, Jisoo itu terlalu singkat, saking singkatnya ia tidak menyangka jikalau tetangganya yang sangat dekat dengannya dapat berbicara sepanjang itu—berikut dengan beberapa kalimat yang bersifat menyombongkan diri sendiri... halah, kok jadi mirip sepupunya yang cabe di luar sana, si Boo Seungkwan.

Mungkin karena terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan sepupunya, Jisoo bisa saja tertular _virus_ tak kasat mata milik Seungkwan? Wonwoo berdoa semoga Jisoo dapat dibebaskan dari virus tersebut agar tidak terus menempel padanya. Amin.

Padahal Jeon Wonwoo merupakan pegawai baru, masih anak bawang istilahnya. Tidak tahu kemana arah tujuan setelah mendapatkan berkas kerja yang isinya berupa data klien juga surat kontrak, sebenarnya.

Pemuda yang tadi malam terserang demam itu akhirnya pergi menuju ruang pertemuan—Jisoo sempat menunjukkan dimana lokasi ruangan tersebut sebelum pria pemilik senyum malaikat itu kembali ke _lobby_.

Pintu berhasil dibuka, namun sepasang matanya tidak menemukan siapapun di dalamnya. Dia melihat jam dinding, jarum pendek masih bersemayam di angka sembilan. Sedangkan jam pertemuan pukul sepuluh, berarti masih ada waktu baginya untuk lebih mempersiapkan diri. Juga, mempelajari beberapa prosedur yang belum sempat ia jajah sebelum pergi kemari.

Terbesit dalam hatinya, kira-kira boleh tidak ya membuka dokumen yang sedari tadi ia bawa di dalam genggamannya? Namun demi menjaga privasi—juga waspada jika seandainya tindakan tersebut termasuk haram hukumnya, alhasil Wonwoo hanya menyimpan dokumen tersebut di atas meja yang tersedia disana.

Dengan dua bangku yang saling berhadapan di kedua sisinya, pemuda yang katanya penuh karisma itu yakin bahwa tempat ini benar-benar ruang pertemuan. Tujuannya yakni untuk mengajukan negosiasi juga kompensansi jika diperlukan. Serta yang paling utama ialah mencapai kesepakatan dengan terikatnya kontrak sebagai mitra kerja.

Awalnya tidak pernah terlintas jika pekerjaan seperti ini ternyata cukup rumit juga—sampai harus negosiasi dan berhadapan dengan klien secara langsung, sudah seperti rapat kecil saja rasanya.

Helaan napas terdengar sebelum Wonwoo menempati salah satu bangku yang tidak berpenghuni sembari meraih ponselnya. Dalam keheningan ia membaca beberapa prosedur juga menikmati ketenangan di dalam ruangan.

 **Cklek.**

Tanda bahwa pintu dibuka. Wonwoo bergeming, pandangannya sontak beralih ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka—menampakkan seseorang dengan setelan jas dan postur tinggi yang begitu sepadan dengan penampilannya saat ini. _Highclass._

Pun terhadap sang pemuda yang menjadi ekstensi baru, kian mematung tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan yang berhasil ia pijaki ini. Langkahnya terhambat karena sepasang netranya bertubrukan dengan dua manik hitam yang kian menatapnya pula.

 **Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.**

Beberapa detik telah berlalu—Wonwoo yang menyadari jika suasana saat ini mulai canggung segera bangkit dari kursi duduknya semula.

Membungkuk singkat sebagai salam lalu berujar sopan, "Selamat datang, Kim Mingyu- _ssi_. Silakan masuk." persis seperti apa yang baru saja ia baca barusan di dalam prosedur pada bagian _'how to talk nicely with client'._

Kim Mingyu, pemuda yang baru saja ikut serta memasuki ruang pertemuan sempat terkesiap. Lantas ia kembali dalam keadaan normal—mengenyahkan tingkah bodohnya sebelum ini.

Siapa yang menyangka, jika pertemuan keduanya telah ditakdirkan untuk kembali beradu pandang―seperti saat ini.

 _Jikalau memang benang merah sudah terjalin, mengeratkan seratnya pada mereka, dapat dipastikan akan terjadi kejutan lainnya yang menunggu keduanya._

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hahaha―lo, iya Kay tau ini udah molor berapa abad sih? Ternyata praktek salah satu fakultas Kesehatan yang sedang Kay jalani ini begitu padet, kawan. Jadi yah, hasil kelanjutan chapter ini begitu singkat... karena Kay butuh adaptasi lagi soal tulis menulis sepertinya, huhuhu. Semoga para pembaca bisa paham dan memaklumi ya. (u_u)**

 **Akhir kata, cerita ini masih berlanjut kok, tapi jadwal terbangnya tidak tentu, ya. Terima kasih bagi yang masih menunggu dan meluangkan waktunya untuk read and vomment cerita ini. Kay kasih hearteu buat kalian!**

 **Fyi, mungkin Kay akan lebih aktif di wattpad nih. Chapter ini pun udah duluan dipublish disana, ehehe. Ayo, berkunjung yaaa! Disini nih; JAENTHUSIAST Boleh follow juga, ehehe.**

 **Ppyong!**

 **28/11/2017**  
 **―Kay.**


End file.
